Two Fighting Hearts
by SingingButterflyRose
Summary: GrimmSuki drabble series :
1. Blue

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

* * *

She awoke with a start. Why on earth had she dreamed about _him? _She had never met him before in her life, and she had only seen him once, when he was beating the shit out of her friend.

From a distance she could tell he was a cocky, blood-thirsty, and short-tempered. It disgusted her.

She didn't have a clue why his face suddenly popped up in her slumber, but she did know one thing:

Her favorite color used to be blue, and now she hated it.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello! This is my first in my GrimmSuki drabble series :)

Reviews are lovely!

I'm also accepting prompts should anyone want to give them :)

Take care and God bless

SingingButterflyRose


	2. Stupid Cat

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

* * *

He was one of them now. At least, that's what _they _said. He scoffed at the idea. He was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez for fuck's sake. He didn't belong to any side. He was a hunter, and he stalked _anything _whether it be friend or foe.

To him, everything was his prey, and his current one just happened to be a petite, black haired, karate enthusiast.

Her back was leaning against a tree, and her eyes were closed, as if she was sleeping. He was perched above her, watching her intently.

His hand reached down to swipe at her, but at the last minute, she stood up. In a very un-Grimmjow like way he toppled to the ground with a grunt.

She turned around and gave the disheveled Arrancar a snort,

"Serves you right, stupid cat."

* * *

Author's note,

Has the small GrimmSuki fanbase been stranded on a lonely island? XD

Y'all are out there somewhere, you just have to find me :).

Prompts and reviews are welcome, as always.

Take care and God bless,

SingingButterflyRose


	3. Sandpaper

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

* * *

**Prompt: Tongue. Courtesy of winter winds.**

Blue eyes gleamed down at her sleeping form. She had left her window open…again.

"_She really shouldn't do that, even if she is great at martial arts. There are a lot of creepers out there."_

He wanted to laugh at the irony of that statement. Talking about creepers and here he was, standing in her room…like a creeper.

He crouched down and loomed over her, his face inches away from her own. He cocked his head to the side and studied her. She was an interesting human. She didn't have any special powers like the Quincy, or that bubbly girl, but there was still something about her, something that made her different from any normal humans he had come across.

He didn't know what it was that drew him to her. She was after all a friend of that stupid Shinigami. He _should _have been disgusted by her. And yet, here he was, staring at her in her room.

Perhaps it was her independence, or fighting spirit that reminded him of his own?

Maybe he found it hilarious that she beat up on the orange top constantly, and always won?

"_She smells nice. I wonder what she tastes like?"_

Tatsuki sat up in bed quickly, her hand on her cheek.

Her eyes scanned the room slowly, squinting into the darkness. There was nothing there. She laid back down, still suspicious. It might have just been a dream, but she could have sworn she had heard something purring, and had felt something similar to wet sandpaper against her skin.

She closed her eyes, not noticing the blue eyes staring at her just outside her window.

* * *

Author's note:

another drabble!

I decided to call it "sandpaper" since that's what a cat's tongue feels like :)

Reviews make me smile :)

I welcome prompts!

Take care and God bless,

SingingButterflyRose

ps: I highly recommend you readers read Thirteen Songbirds story "Born for Leavin'". It's her own take on the Zaraki/Original Yachiru story (the Yachiru the current one is named after to clarify)


	4. Umbrellas and Cats

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

* * *

**Prompts: Umbrella and Getting Stuck in the Rain**

**Courtesy of winter winds.**

"Fucking rain."

That's all it seemed to do here in the world of the living: Rain, rain, rain. And today it was storming, hard. The wind was blowing sideways making the rain hit Grimmjow despite the fact that he took shelter under a tree.

"Don't like rain much, do you?"

There she stood, Tatsuki Arisawa, friend of that fucking Shinigami. Grimmjow sneered,

"What's it to you?"

"I suppose that makes sense. I hear you're really just a cat, and Hueco Mundo was a giant desert. That sort of environment must have been nice. It was probably like a giant litter box."

"Bitch."

Tatsuki grinned. This guy reminded her so much of Ichigo. They were both brash, defiant, had no care for authority, and were as stubborn as mules. But, they were also very much different. Ichigo always wanted to save the world, and everyone in it, but Grimmjow…He pretty much gave the world the middle finger salute and told it to go fuck itself. He didn't give a damn about saving anyone. All he cared about was surviving.

So why he joined sides with the Shinigami after Aizen's defeat, Tatsuki didn't have a clue. After all, they had originally been enemies.

She decided to wave it off. He had his reasons, whatever they were.

"I thought I'd let you know, standing under a tree during a rainstorm isn't exactly safe."

Grimmjow scoffed, "Like I give a damn about a little thunder and lightning."

A second later a loud crack filled the air. Grimmjow nearly jumped out of his skin. He wasn't afraid of thunder, but that came out of nowhere. It didn't frighten him, he was merely startled.

Tatsuki bent over, laughing. Grimmjow snarled. How dare she laugh at him! He was Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez, _nobody_ laughed at him.

He stomped over to her, wrenched the umbrella she was holding out of her hand, and walked away.

"Hey, give that back!"

Grimmjow smirked. Like hell he was going to do that.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry for the two month delay everyone *hangs head in shame*

Anyways, I hope you've all enjoyed this latest installment to my GrimmSuki drabbles.

I decided to combine to prompts that winter winds gave me since they both worked. She gave me quite a few so expect more from her :)

Grimmjow and Tatsuki didn't seem too OOC, did they?

Reviews and prompt ideas make me smile :)

Take care and God bless,

SingingButterflyRose


	5. Mistletoe

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

* * *

**Prompt: Mistletoe**

Tatsuki sat cozily by the fire of her apartment. It was winter and Christmas was only a few days away.

She sipped on her hot chocolate, "Ah, this is nice."

There was a knock at her door, "Who could be coming here at this hour?" Tatsuki wasn't expecting anyone, at least not that she knew of.

As she walked to her door she noticed a small, green plant hanging over the entry way. Mistletoe. She sighed, Orihime must have put that up when she helped her decorate a few days ago.

Another knock came, much louder than the previous one.

"Arisawa open the damn door!"

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes and swung the door open, "What the hell do you want, Grimmjow?"

The former Espada stood at her doorway, his blue hair glistening slightly from the snow that was lightly falling, "I'm cold, let me in. I need a place to sleep.

Tatsuki raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Now why should I do that?"

"Urahara locked me out. He said I was a destructive hazard."

Tatsuki snorted and Grimmjow glared.

Grimmjow spotted that mistletoe hanging over their heads, "What the hell is that?"

"Oh, its mistletoe. I was just about to take it down."

"Mistle-what?"

"_Mistletoe. _It's one of those stupid Christmas traditions."

Grimmjow looked slightly interested. Being a former Espada, he didn't know much about the way things worked in the world of the living, especially during the holidays, "Go on."

Tatsuki sighed, "When two people stand under mistletoe they're supposed kiss. Like I said, it's a stupid holiday tradition. I've never been fond-"

Grimmjow interrupted her by pressing his lips against hers. She promptly responded by pushing him away, slapping him in the face, shoving him out the door, and slamming said door in his face.

Grimmjow rubbed his cheek and smirked, "It was worth it."

* * *

Author's note:

Hey everyone, just thought I'd post something to get into the Christmas spirit :)

Reviews make me smile.

Take care and God bless,

Rose


	6. Bruises

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

* * *

**Prompt: Bruises **(Courtesy of winterwinds)

He didn't expect himself to be so attracted to her, but he was.

She was a warrior of a woman, and she didn't need a fancy sword, bow, weird arm armor, or even faeries to fight. She just used her fist. No handicaps, just raw strength.

He enjoyed watching her fight. He loved seeing that smile on her face after she showed punk ass newbies who was the top dog in the dojo.

But what he especially loved, was when she was covered in black and blue.

To him, seeing a female warrior covered in battle scars, standing over her opponent with a big smile on her face was the sexiest thing in the world.

* * *

Author's note

Hi everyone! It's been a while, huh?

Here's the latest GrimmSuki drabble! I hope you all enjoy :)

Sorry it's so short ^^;

Reviews make me smile.

Take care and God bless,

Rose


	7. Feral

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

* * *

**Prompt: Feral **(courtesy of winterwinds)

She had never met anyone like him before, whatever _he _was.

He called himself Grimmjow, this werecat…thing. This _feral_ beast.

She didn't know where he came from, or how he ended up in Karakura town of all places, but she was drawn to him.

Her friends told her to stay away from him. They said he was dangerous.

But she laughed in the face of danger.

What harm could he do to her? None.

Right?

* * *

Author's note:

Woo hoo! Two in a row :)

Another short one, but at least I've final posted.

Reviews make me smile

Take care and Gd bless,

Rose


End file.
